Late VDay Special
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Based on a comic by Kamden of deviantArt, Deidara does get a little lucky while at the bar on Valentine's Day.


Late Valentine's Special-What if?

Now that Deidara once again failed to pick up a girl and win her over with his charm, he was ready to give up and really tell Hidan how stupid his plan was. After all, no girl could ever understand him, and his art. What was the point?

Besides, how many ladies in this place would actually take an interest in a 14 year-old? There were too many legal issues.

"Guess I'd better tell Hidan to call it a night and get the heck out of here." Deidara muttered to himself as he smoothed his kimono top and was about to head to the door.

Right then, a girl about his age, with long-ish brown hair tied in the back, blue eyes, wearing a red top similiar to his although it had a pink rose printed on the back, and she had a red headband on her head and an Iwagakure forehead protector tied around her neck, walked by him and went to sit down at the bar. Deidara turned around to get a better look at her.

I_Well, she's kind of cute. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try again._/I Deidara thought, and went over to the counter.

"Hey." Deidara said casually and sat down next to the brunnette.

The brunnette looked at him for a few moments and smiled. "Hello." She said politely.

Although the girl appeared his age, Deidara was not completely sure if she was just young-looking or using some kind of an age-defying jutsu.

"Want a drink or something?" Deidara said out loud, not quite specifying what kind of a drink.

"I'm only 14." Said the girl. "But thank you anyway."

"So then what are you doing here?" Deidara asked, curious.

"My friend told me to come to a bar to get a boyfriend." The brunnette murmured. "That all the lonely girls and lonely guys would be here on Valentine's Day. Frankly, I'd rather go to the Iwagakure Museum of Art and check out all the exhibition of arts dedicated to love. At least I'd have something to do that's interesting."

The word "Art" and "Interesting" caught Deidara's ears and he looked at her with interest. "You're into art?"

"Yes!" The brunnette said brightly. "I think art is really just a great way of expressing ourselves for what we believe in. There are so many forms of it out there and so many beautiful pieces to see."

I_Hey, if this girl is into art, she has my attention!_/I Deidara thought. "I respect all forms of art, to tell you the truth. I love art. To me, art is a fleeting image of beauty. In a more true aspect, art is an explosion. The depths of the explosion creating the fine moment of a fleeting image is what true art really is."

The brunnette looked at him with curiosity and interest. "Really? I haven't heard art being defined like that before! I think that's really interesting. Wow. I guess it's really true what they say about how artists have their own way of defining it."

This was surprising, Deidara couldn't believe his ears. For once, someone wasn't trying to brush him off when he was talking about art, and especially didn't diject and say "An explosion isn't art!". It was nice to have someone who appreciated and was curious about it. Very refreshing.

"I think," The brunnette went on. "You have a bit of a point! Do you like sunsets?"

Deidara grinned. "Sunsets are beautiful, and are really symbolic of a fleeting moment. So yes, I do like sunsets."

"Yes! That's why I asked, because sunsets create a really lovely image and are just beautiful to look at. But because it's only for a little while, it's quickly gone and the day becomes night." She snapped her fingers. "Same with the change of seasons! They're here for some time, and then gone! Out to create a new beginning, a new season, all within the great circle of life. Same with living things! They are all soon gone. In a way, your theory has a good point on the natural course of time and life!"

I_Wow, I like this girl!_/I Deidara thought, amazed. She made a few good points also, he hadn't really thought of it that way. "That's true. What's your form of art?"

"Nature." The brunnette said brightly. "I love nature. I believe that nature can create all kinds of amazing possibilities in an artistic way. That's why my form of jutsu, is created in means of nature, used to destroy."

That was pretty cool. Creating an attack out of natural means used to destroy was really interesting, and artistic.

I_This girl is really refreshing. She appreciates my theory on art, loves art herself, __creates art in a way she loves, hasn't rejected my art once and was actually curious. Yeah, I like this girl. She's my age, and she's pretty cute too._/I

Getting an idea, Deidara decided to see if she was worth it.

"You know, that's pretty interesting." Deidara said as he leaned over a bit toward her. "Want to know something?"

"What?" The brunnette looked at him curiously.

"You are a fine example of a true artistic masterpiece. No great Mannerist of the 16th Century, or the fine sculptures of our generation, could ever compare, not especially to your eyes." Deidara said in a bit of a low voice, looking into her eyes.

"Uh...I uh..." The girl blushed. "Thank you..."

"I really would love to complete you as true art, by blowing you up in an explosion." Deidara went on. That was the kicker. He was sure this would make her run off and lose interest. So he waited, but it was worth a try.

"Oh!!" The brunnette blushed even more. "Gosh...I'm honoured..."

If Deidara hadn't froze in surprise, he would've fallen off the stool.

She may not have been his doppelganger, but she was someone he was definitely attracted to.

In return, she turned around in her stool and leaned toward the blonde, smiling a bit.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. Honey's sweet, but not as sweet as you." She said, blushing.

A light blush crossed Deidara's face, now that she was using her own means of nature to flirt back. Sparks were flying!

"What's your name...?" Deidara leaned closer, his eyes half closing.

"Casana..." The girl answered, leaning closer. "Yours?"

"Deidara..." And he moved closer the close the gap between them.

"Ugh, FINALLY! There you are!" Hidan suddenly came running, causing the two of them to jump apart. "You just fing wandered off! Well c'mon, we're going back to the dm hideout now!"

"But-" Deidara was grabbed by his wrist and pulled off toward the door.

"Let's just fing go!" Hidan muttered. "Why are you fing complaining anyway? An hour ago you wanted to leave the dm place!"

I_That was before I finally met someone who actually appreciates my art._/I Deidara thought as he pouted.

At least there was a part of this Valentine's Day that wasn't so crummy.


End file.
